<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so early in the morning by AssyEr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247202">so early in the morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyEr/pseuds/AssyEr'>AssyEr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mechs But They Are Trapped In This Reality To Pay For Their Sins [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, How Do I Tag, Marius has a prosthetic arm, Meet-Cute, Raph almost kills him, School Project, no beta we die like men, not really but you know how science is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyEr/pseuds/AssyEr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius is new in school, and the teacher ask the class to make groups for a project.</p>
<p>Or; how Marius met Ivy and Raph</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivy Alexandria &amp; Raphaella la Cognizi, Marius von Raum &amp; Ivy Alexandria, Raphaella la Cognizi &amp; Marius von Raum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mechs But They Are Trapped In This Reality To Pay For Their Sins [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so early in the morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for writers month, prompt being meet cute</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marius von Raum was fifteen years old, had a big case of acne, and was hadn’t felt so afraid in his life like that moment since his mother had forgotten him in a Walmart and didn’t remember to go back until two hours later.</p>
<p>Everything had been fine so far. He was in science class, and he couldn’t say that he loved it, but the teacher was chill, and had no problem in letting him spend the class drawing robots in his notebook and daydream until the bell rang.</p>
<p>But it hadn’t rang. Instead, she had clapped her hands to get the class’ attention, and declared that they would be working on groups of three to five students to make some stupid project Marius hadn’t been paying enough attention to guess what it was.</p>
<p>The place soon became a mess of chatting people and moving chairs. It seemed that everyone had already decided on who to work with, and as he watched the groups form, he realized that he had never felt so alone in his life. The room was starting to settle, and he realized that he might be about to cry.</p>
<p>He was new. He hadn’t made any friends, yet, nor talked to anyone his age. It hadn’t been his fault, it was the second period, and he had arrived late. Did the teacher hate him? Was that why she had done this?</p>
<p>The boys in front of him had already formed a group of five, and so did the ones behind him. There was a small one, only three, to his side. Maybe he could ask them? He tried to catch the gaze of one of the girls there, smiling in a friendly way.</p>
<p>Marius was friendly, and extroverted. That was what his therapist told him, to use that on his favor, right? He raised his arm, the flesh one, as to say hi when she looked up to him, but she quickly moved her head and pretended not to have seen him.</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>The room was getting quieter, and the teacher starting to look around to write down the groups.</p>
<p>He didn’t have much time left. He couldn’t let the teacher see he didn’t have anyone, it would be the worst scenario ever. She would look at him in pity, and start asking around the room who wanted to have him on his group, and he doubted he could contain the tears when the rest just looked down or pretended not to have heard.</p>
<p>He walked a bit, because just standing there would be even more awkward. At least he could pretend to be looking for a team that way.</p>
<p>But everyone he tried to engage in conversation with either evaded his gaze or seemed to have already settled on a group, and he didn’t want to be alone but neither to be an annoyance.</p>
<p>God, he hated group projects so much.</p>
<p>Then, he spotted them. Two girls, far in the back of the room Marius had almost missed them. They didn’t seem to have a third party, and weren’t trying to avoid him. Hadn’t even seen him. Perfect.</p>
<p>He slowly approached them, to give them a chance to see him coming and not to surprise them, because Jerome, his therapist, said that was rude and not fun unless they were friends. But no matter how hard he stepped on the floor, they still didn’t look on his direction.</p>
<p>“Hi” he said, waving his hand when he reached them.</p>
<p>They turned to look at him. The one with red hair, shaved on the said, appeared unimpressed, but the other one had her face start to glow with happiness as she looked at him.</p>
<p>“Hello!” she said, strands of long, light hair getting in the way of her eyes. She didn’t bother to move them. “Would you like a cookie?” she offered, a Tupperware on her hands and being shoved to him.</p>
<p>“Oh,” he let out, because it was something unexpected. But it was good, right? You didn’t offer cocked to people you wanted nothing to do with. Unless they were burned, but this ones looked good. Delicious, even.</p>
<p>They were both looking at him now, expectant of his reaction.</p>
<p>First impressions were important, he told himself, reaching his (flesh) hand to grab one. “Sure, thanks” he said, taking a bite and smiling. Smiling was important.</p>
<p>He go to chew the thing two times in his mouth before he regretted it. It was… spicy? And cold. So cold. Spicy. More spicy definitely. Too spicy, too much, god he couldn’t stand it. What the hell had she give him?</p>
<p>He spat it on his hand, but if anything it was worst. It felt as if bees had gotten into his mouth and just started stabbing him with knives. And then more came with flamethrowers. He started coughing, but it just made the stabbing worse, and it was now also under his tongue and his teeth felt as if he had bitten ice cream.</p>
<p>Some water bottle appeared in front of him and he grabbed it with his clean hand, not bothering to see who it was from, and just started trying to swallow as much as his throat allowed him.</p>
<p>Marius had almost finished the bottle when he put it down, grasping for air. His mouth still felt weird, but it was tolerable at least. He looked up with red, glassy eyes to see red-hair unimpressed gaze, and long-hair scribing maniacally in a small notebook.</p>
<p>“What do you think was more prominent? The cold sensation, or the spicy one?” she asked him, pen still writing.</p>
<p>He coughed a little before answering. “Spicy one. Definitely. What the hell was that?”</p>
<p>That got her to look up. “A surprise for a cousin of mine! I’m in charge of bringing the food, and I hate her”</p>
<p>Right. Of course.</p>
<p>“You seem to be doing a good job, then” he commented, because compliments were good, weren’t them?</p>
<p>And he also still wanted to be friends with them, even if they had almost killed him. They seemed nice.</p>
<p>“Thank you!” she answered, tone as musical as from the first word. The other one looked suspicious, instead.</p>
<p>“You aren’t going to tell the teacher, are you?”</p>
<p>The teacher! And the work! Marius had completely forgot about it, and now felt kind of an idiot for it. He had come there for something, after all.</p>
<p>“What? No,” he answered, because no one wanted to be friends with snitchers. “I was actually wondering if I could be in a group with you?” he tried not to sound too hopeful. People didn’t like pitiful boys.</p>
<p>Red-hair scoffed at him. “You want to be in a group? With us?” she sounded skeptical.</p>
<p>“Yes!” said her friend, instead. She looked angrily at her. “What? He ate the cookie! I think he won the right to be with us if he wants to. Or at least our names,” she then turned to him and introduced themselves. “I’m Raph, and my friend here is Ivy. You are Marius, right?”</p>
<p>They knew his name already! And Raph had said that he could be with them, which was very good. He just had to win Ivy now. “Yes, that’s me” he answered with a smile. A real smile, this time.</p>
<p>“And you want to be with us? Why.” Ivy told him in a kind of aggressive tone.</p>
<p>That was bad, because he didn’t want her to be crossed with him. The opposite, in fact. Maybe if he complimented them? “Yeah, you seem nice”</p>
<p>Nice. That was all his brain seemed capable of making right now.</p>
<p>Always so convenient.</p>
<p>She scoffed at him, and then looked down at him, eyes fixed. Following her gaze, he realized she was staring at his prosthetic.</p>
<p>It… wasn’t necessary bad. Maybe she was interested on it, or just curious. Jerome had told him that it might happen, and helped him prepare for that. So he extended it to her, to let her take a better look at it.</p>
<p>“What happened to your arm?” she asked in a monotonous voice. Which at least wasn’t aggressive.</p>
<p>Marius was actually happy that she asked him, because he had been waiting to answer that for so long. “A shark ate it” he told her, feeling humorous.</p>
<p>Because humor helped to make friends, right?</p>
<p>“Did it also seemed nice?” she responded.</p>
<p>He thought about it for a second. She wasn’t making fun of him… was she? No, she was smiling at him. Not mockingly, but genuinely.</p>
<p>She was joking.</p>
<p>His smile actually made his check hurt a little, and let teeth with a little bit of blood show. He already had an answer on the tip of his tongue for that.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to write a teen Marius but i accidentaly fell in love with him. Just look at the dramatic dumbass go. someone please give him braincells. and a hug.</p>
<p>So, this was supposed to have been written on the 12th of august, but i got a week to fill on all i didnt, so yeah.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading! If you fill like it, Comments and Kudos feel like finding that thing you have been looking for like, a long time. You practically turned the house upside down to find it, and then when you have no more hope, you turn around and there it is. Waiting for you. And you let out a sigh, because, finally.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>